Avatar SongFic I Wont back down
by SPrime1
Summary: Aang and Zuko are trying to find a place to practice fire bending. They finally found one, they trained in peace, and then everything changed when the firenation attacked. What will Aang do to protect his friends. Slight Kataang, but Kataang nonetheless.


_**Won't back down**_

I do not own avatar or the song won't back down.

Set in book three right before Sozin's comet.

Aang and Zuko have been up all night trying to find a place to practice firebending. So far they have only been able to find trouble. They found a nice rocky area that was very open, but when they started firenation spies attacked them. Then there was a beach that they found but again, the firenation showed up. So they where now flying back to the house.

They both saw Katara on the steps waiting for them. When she saw Appa she winched, Appa was covered in burns. Zuko and Aang both jumped off.

Zuko was laying on the ground when he threw his hands up. "It's useless." He sighed and got up to see Katara laughing.

He raised an eyebrow. "So you think this is funny."

Wiping a tear off her eye she said. "Yes I do."

Aang sighed and got up off the ground. "They couldn't leaves us alone for one minute." He turned to go inside the house. He had his head down. "I need to master firebending before the summer ends and I have barely started the basics."

Katara walked behind him and hugged him. "It's alright, you'll get it." She looked down at the young airbender, she could tell this war has taken a toll on him, it's been taken a toll on all of them. She walked him into the house and Zuko followed.

5 days before the comet was coming Aang and Zuko found their training place. It was a rocky area but it was a small island, in the middle of nowhere. Aang, Zuko, Sokka, suki, Toph, and Katara were all sitting when Sokka saw some black smoke.

"Firenation." He yelled turning to Toph and Katara. "We need to go no.."

Before he could finish a flaming boulder crashed into the ground. Aang flew up.

"I'll draw their fire everyone get out of…" Another bolder hit this time right next to Katara. Katara was trapped she couldn't go anywhere.

"Toph earth bend the rock and…" Another bolder hit right beside Toph and knocked her out. Sokka grabbed Toph and Zuko and got on Appa.

Aang turned to help Katara, he was moving the rock when another on hit. Katara was now buried in rocks.

"KATARA!" Aang yelled.

"AANG." He could hear her muffled voice. "DON'T BEND ANY OF THE ROCKS IT MIGHT FALL ON ME, JUST TAKE OUT THE SHIP."

Aang nodded. "ALRIGHT."

Aang got up and opened his glider, he jumped up just to see that it was just not one ship but 30. His eyes grew wide. He took a deep breath.

 _No I won't back down._

He sent a massive wave to a few of the ships. He saw flames shooting up from all of the ships.

 _No I won't back down._

He was hit by a few but he continued to fight. Sokka and Zuko was trying to free Katara. Aang took another ship, he turned to see the rest of them.

 _You could stand me up at the gates of Hell._

He threw a huge fireball at the lead ship to see that they blocked it.

 _But I won't back down._

He continued to fight, through the fire and the flames that flew by him and at him. He turned around to see that they freed Katara. He smiled, but that joy was short lived when another fireball hit him.

 _Well I know what's right. I got just one life._

"GET ON APPA AND GET OUT OF HERE." He yelled as he was blocking what he could. Katara started to shake her head. "NO, NOT WITHOUT YOU."

 _In a world that keeps on pushing me around._

Aang shook his head as he fought off the ships. "YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO." More and more fireballs hit him, but he got up to fight.

 _But I'll stand my ground._

Katara looked at Sokka and Zuko. "He have to get him out of there."

Sokka shook his head. "There is way too many of them. Aang has their fire, we can get away…" He couldn't even finish before Katara slapped him.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT." She yelled. She was about to slap him until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Katara, he have to go." She sighed, she knew Zuko was right, but she didn't want to leave him.

She looked up and Aang, he was in bad shape but he continued to fight. She winced when another fireball hit him. He fell down.

"NOOOO." She cried as she started to run up to him. Before she got there, she saw him get up.

 _And I won't back down._

He bended a boulder at one of the ships and sunk it. He turned just to get hit by another fireball. He got back up, he turned and looked at Katara, who had tears in her eyes.

 _Hey baby, there anit no easy way out._

He sighed and threw one more boulder before getting hit and hit hard by another fireball.

 _Hey I will stand my ground, and I won't back down._

He flew off of the platform he was on, onto the ground below. Katara ran up to his motionless body. She sighed when she saw his chest rise and fall.

She turned and carried him to Appa. She noticed that the ships ceased their fire. As soon as she put him down on Appa, Sokka yelled 'yip, yip'. The firenation ships saw the bison but by the time the could have down anything they were out of range.

Katara stared at the burns and scars on Aang's body. She began to heal him, when she was done she saw Aang move.

"Thank you Katara." He said with a smile.

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I think I should be thanking you."

She hugged him and Aang felt like he was at peace.


End file.
